schooltimefandomcom-20200213-history
Natalie Coles
Natalie coles is one of the four protagonists in the story of school time!!! She is the main protagonist and is a high school that goes to Coma high school in New york and is in the class 7B. Her best friend is Rena Eraline. Appearence Natalie has long orange hair that reaches mid-way down her back and usually wears her hair in a pony-tail. She has three white clips in her hair. Her right eye is usually covered by her hair, which leads to her sometimes being called an emo. She has dark blue eyes and large eyebrows that make her look angry mot of the time. When she's happy, her eyes turn into the shape of a star. Out of 7B and 7M along with a few other characters, Natalie is the 11th most tallest character. School uniform Natalie wears the Comma high school blouser and a short comma high school skirt. She wears the Comma high school shoes and white socks. Her buttons are fully done up. Casual Natalie can be seen wearing a black jumpsuit with a white upper jacket with fluffy sleaves. She wears a necklace with four yellow pearls. She also wears black leggings with yellow high heels. Personality Natalie is generally serious, Judgemental, and a moody person who is usually thinking of the worst things that could happen. She can come across as arrogent or selfish to a lot of people, but is usually defended by her best friend Rena. Usually around Rena or close friends, Natalie is an accepting person who has actual sparkles in her eyes. Her family has taught her to repress emotions such as happiness or love, but friendship is an important thing to Natalie. She is, however, very intelligent and great at math and has a passion for dancing. Stats Trivia * Natalie is born on november 1st, which is also the day that school time's longest hiautus will hopefully end and more pages will be coming out. * Natalie, originally, was going to be a shy and awkard girl, but instead, she was changed into a more distant and hostle character. * Out of the five main girls for the school setting, Natalie is easy to write, but hard to devolpe. * Natalie shows some romantic feelings towards girls, but insist on her being into guys. She even has a main love interest planned, and it's going to be a male in her class. * Out of the popular kids, Natalie is most like Stella. Both are more serious then their friends, are tall, have their hair done up in pony-tails, and value friendship. Stella is just more greedy and selfish. * Natalie and Rena have known each other since childhood. * Natalie and Rena will probably not be best friends forever. * Natalie, although she tries her best, doesn't get along with Rena's other friends at the start, and takes even longer to becomes friends with Trisha. * Natalie finds Lura to be a foolish and naive girl. Category:Protagonists Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:7B student Category:Comma high school student Category:Female characters Category:Human